I can show you how amazing you are
by SummerTimeAnubisTime
Summary: Patricia cries, Eddie comforts :) on the first chapter, third is sex, just sex, that's the whole story. Jerome joins!
1. Chapter 1

"Yeacker?" The shout echoes throught the big empty house and so does the sing Trudy keeps singing. Eddie can't seem to discover where she is. The only place he hasn't looked in yet is the bathroom but he can't search in there either, if she's inside, he's outside, simple as the Abc.  
"Here" Patricia yells and he has to run to her room, in where she was not a few minutes ago, completly out of breath.  
"Where were you?"  
"Chill Weasel! In the bathroom, why?"  
"You were crying weren't you?" Patricia tries to laugh but it comes out more as a cough followed by a very high "What? No!"  
"Yacker don't lie to me, your make up is a like smudged and you've got red eyes, what's wrong?"  
"I wasn't crying okay Eddie? Leave me aline!" She's about to turn her on her heels, close the door and don't give a fuck but she can't. It's still too strong and she's still too hurt and it tears start falling, rolling down her cheeks and Eddie's the first to react, grabbing and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, running his hand on her back while she cries onto his chest.  
"It's okay Yacker, it's going to be okay..." He whispers and kisses the top of her head, still caressing her back.  
"S-Sorry I j-just g-got a call f-from my mum a-and E-Eddie t-they're taking P-Piper a w-week to Australia a-and t-they di-didn't e-even think t-that I'm a p-part of t-the fa-family too" Eddie nods, holds her closer making her feel safe and wanted.  
"If they don't apreciate my Yacker the way she is, I will. I know we can't exactly skip classes for a week and go to Australia but... with a little help from my dad... maybe I can get us to go to the movies tomorrow night, just the two of us? No sisters or parents to boder ok? And then I can show you how amazing you are and how they're wrong in not taking you."  
"Yeah t-that's good, thank you E-Eddie" She looks up, the mascara might be ruined and the rimel cascading down her cheeks but for Eddie, she looks just as beautiful, maybe even more because he just found a new side of his Yacker. This vulnerable, needy and sentimental side which _actually_ has feelings!  
"Hey Yacker?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you" He whispers against her lips, making her smile and giggle.  
"I love you too Weasel"


	2. Chapter 2

Wrote it with belieberness :) her parts will be **like this. Thanks for reading :)**

**Jerome had just scammed KT and Nina out of their money when he heard moans from the laundry room. He peeked through the key hole and saw eddies member thrust in an out of Patricias's hole, Patricia moaning his name (more like screaming). Finally Jerome entered so quietly neither knew he was there until Eddie turned and gasped. jerome smirked and said:**

**"Hold on Millie i wont tell as long as you let me watch."**

Patricia looked like she was about to hit him which could have happened.

"Why doesn't someone think of putting a lock in the laundry room?" This same question had been asked more than once for more than one person that same day. The couple whispered for a while, obviously deciding if Jerome should watch or not, and if it was worth it,** they might as well. "**

**Ok fine Jerome you swear you won't tell." **

**"Swear" he agreed. The couple were first uneasy but quickly resumed. Eddie started trailing kisses down her neck, Jjerome now long forgotten. Patricia was massaging his member making it go hard while Eddie darted his member inside her hole making her scream in pleasure each thrust harder adding another finger and felt Patricias' s walls tighten so he went faster she finally came around his member and began to lick it off . Eddie smirked seeing Patricia off guard and jammed his member in causing her to squeak while Patricia snogged his lips off while they both came. Then turned it into a 3 some and Jerome jammed in Patricia, Patricia moaning in pleasure Eddie sucking on her creamy skin. Jerome pumped faster and faster causing patricia to come close**

**"JEROME." she screamed he took all his strength and thrust in one last time . While she said "maybe that wasn't so bad you should walk in more often." before she stroked Eddie and began swirling his member in her mouth lets just say Jerome had frequent visits to the laundry room to spy on the lust between Nina and KT and Patricia and Eddie.**

This story is officially done, please don't request more mature too, I really have a hard time writing it. Thanks anyway!

Byeee!


End file.
